Remember U -Sequel Tinggal Kenangan
by Rue9610
Summary: cerita yang 'Tinggal Kenangan' itu gk bisa di buka Q.Q ottokhe? y udah yang ini aja ya.. selamat membaca *bow


REMEMBER

Cast : Kim Ki Bum, Lee Hyuk Jae, and Another

Main Pair : KiHyuk

Genre : Hurt(maybe), sad(yes),

Sequel dari fanfic yang pernah di upload difb sebelah taun lalu, sesuai janjiku sama Ri eon, bakal di lanjut taun depan pas ultah Kibum berikutnya, and this is… tapi keknya Ri eon udah lupa sama janjiku deh~ oke, ketimbang bicara gk jelas kita go to ceritanya aja dah.

Author POV

Pagi itu, tepat setelah acara pernikahannya beberapa waktu lalu, Kibum terduduk di kasur kamarnya, ah tepatnya, kamarnya dan istrinya yang sedang didapur bersama eommanya. Kibum duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan kotak besar pemberian namja manis yang beberapa waktu lalu hadir di pernikahannya. Dia sudah tanya pada adiknya –Kim Ryeowook tentang namja manis itu dan juga maksud ia memberikan kotak ini padanya, dan adiknya itu hanya menjawab.

"_Dia hanyalah seorang namja yang dihapuskan dari kehidupanmu akan kehadirannya, Hyung"_jawab Ryeowook saat itu.

'apa maksudnya.?'pikir Kibum saat itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Ki Bum membuka penutup kotak itu, dia menatap bingung isi dari kotak itu. hanya sebuah album foto. Diambilnya album itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat saat mendapati sebuah foto dirinya dengan namja manis itu yang terlihat sangatlah intim. Dia terus membalik halaman-halaman dari album itu, terbesit bayangan-bayangan dikepalanya, entahlah, dia merasa pernah melihat atau bahkan memang dia pernah melakukan semuanya yang ada didalam foto itu.

"_Kibum-ah, ayolah, foto dengan Hyukjae, ini adalah hari kelulusan.."bujuk seorang namja tampan pada dirinya. Kibum hanya menatap malas namja itu._

"_Bummie~"panggil seorang namja manis disampingnya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kibum. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja manis itu._

"_Bummie tidak ingin berfoto bersama Hyukkie?"tanya namja manis itu dengan tampang sedihnya._

"_ah..i..itu..aish, baiklah.."Akhirnya Kibum menuruti permintaan namja manis itu karena tidak mampu menolak._

Itu sebuah bayangan yang terbesit dikepala Kibum ketika melihat foto kelulusannya dengan namja manis itu.

"Hyukkie"gumamnya pelan, dipegangnya kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"_Kibum-ah~~ ayo kita berfoto~"ajak seorang namja manis pada Kibum saat mereka berada di sebuah pantai._

"_Hana..dul…set!"namja manis itu memasang wajah cute-nya dan tangan yang membuat tanda peace, sementara tangan satunya untuk memegang ponsel untuk memfoto mereka berdua. Sementara Kibum hanya memasang tampang stoic khas miliknya._

"_Ah, Kibum-ku jelek sekali."ejek namja manis itu._

"_Apa kau bilang?"Kibum yang tidak terima diejek mengejar namja manis yang sudah berlari duluan itu._

"Ukh."ringis Kibum saat rasa sakit itu semakin mendera kepalanya saat kenangan itu kembali melintas dipikirannya saat melihat sebuah fotonya dan namja manis itu dengan latar belakang sebuah pantai.

Semakin banyak kenangan yang kembali membuat kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

"Lee…Hyukjae."gumamnya sebelum meremas kepalanya tepat disaat semua kenangan itu tiba-tiba kembali terputar diotaknya dan membuat kepalanya merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit.

"Yeobo.. sudah saatnya sarapan."ucap seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk kekamar nya."OMO! Kibummie, apa yang terjadi denganmu!?"teriak panic yeoja itu saat melihat Kibum, suaminya tengah meringkuk dibawah ranjang dengan mencengkram kuat kepalanya.

"Bummie~"panggil yeoja itu khawatir dan memegang pundak Kibum pelan.

-PLAK-

Dengan cepat, Kibum menepis tangan itu dan menatap tajam yeoja itu. sebelum beranjak dan menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Kibum, kau mau kemana?"tanya sang eomma bingung saat mendapati putra sulungnya turun dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru dan memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Kibum tidak memperdulikan eommanya dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, diinjaknya pedal gas mobil itu sampai mobil itu melaju kencang keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya.

"Hyukkie..mianhe."Ucapnya sebelum menaikkan porsneling dan semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Tanpa diketahuinya, di lampu merah yang akan diterobosnya, ada sebuah truck yang sedang melintas.

-CKIIIIIITTTTT-

-BRAKKK-

At another place….

"Hyukkie… kau sudah minum obatmu, chagi?"tanya seorang namja manis didepan sebuah kamar dengan bertuliskan 'Hyukkie's room'.

Sungmin, kakak Hyukjae menatap pintu Hyukjae dengan bingung, pasalnya Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang suka membuat orang lain menunggu, seperti sekarang. Dengan khawatir dia membuka pintu kamar adik kesayangannya itu.

"OMO! HYUKKIEE!"teriaknya saat melihat tubuh adiknya terbaring dilantai dengan darah yang mengalir dihidungnya, dengan cepat dia menghampiri tubuh adiknya dan menghubungi ambulance.

"Uisa! Ada pasien kecelakaan menuju kemari!"teriak seorang perawat pada dokter yang sedang menangani Hyukjae.

"Panggil dokter yang sedang tidak ada jadwal"sahut dokter itu dengan panic, pasalnya denyut nadi Hyukjae semakin lama semakin melemah.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan pintu UGD terkejut dengan datangnya Kibum dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Lihatlah, tubuhnya penuh akan darah dan pecahan kaca. Sungmin membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"K…kibum.."lirih Sungmin pelan.

Kemudian para dokter dan perawat berlarian menuju UGD. Sementara Sungmin duduk diruang tunggu dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, menggumamkan do'a untuk kedua orang yang saling mencintai yang tengah berjuang didalam sana.

inside

Para dokter tengah sibuk dengan pertolongan pertama pada Kibum.

"Dokter! Pasien Lee Hyukjae denyut nadinya menghilang!"teriak seorang perawat. Entah karena nama Hyukjae disebut atau apa. Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, dimiringkan kepalanya kearah samping tepat dimana tirai yang menghalangi antara dirinya dan pasien disebelahnya –hyukjae terpisah sedikit terbuka sehingga ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat amat pucat itu.

"Tunggu…aku"gumamnya pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Dokter itu keluar dan segera dihampiri oleh Sungmin.

"Bagaimana Dok?"tanya Sungmin takut. Dokter itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, seketika Sungmin membekap mulutnya yang hampir berteriak memanggil nama adiknya itu. tapi ia tahan, dan hanya meneteskan air mata tanpa isakan.

Seorang dokter menyusul dokter yang menangani Hyukjae tadi.

"Hubungi keluarganya, katakan pada mereka, Kim Kibum… tidak berhasil diselamatkan"ucap dokter itu pada perawat yang mengikutinya. Mendengar itu, air mata Sungmin semakin deras, dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, memperhatikan kedua tubuh tanpa jiwa itu.

"Beginikah akhirnya?"gumamnya pelan.

"Semoga kalian dapat bersama lagi."ucap Sungmin di pemakaman. Kebetulan, mereka berdua dimakamkan berdampingan, keluarga Kibum tidak lagi mempeributkan itu, justru kedua orang tua Kibum menangis memohon maaf saat tau Hyukjae meninggal. Dan Sungmin selaku kakak Hyukjae pun sudah memaafkan mereka. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga keduanya bisa kembali bersama.

-THE END-

-plus-

"Dokter! Pasien Lee Hyukjae denyut nadinya menghilang!"teriak seorang perawat. Entah karena nama Hyukjae disebut atau apa. Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, dimiringkan kepalanya kearah samping tepat dimana tirai yang menghalangi antara dirinya dan pasien disebelahnya –hyukjae terpisah sedikit terbuka sehingga ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat amat pucat itu.

Sesungguhnya, saat itu Kibum bukan melihat wajah Hyukjae, melainkan sesosok namja manis berpakaian serba putih yang berdiri disamping tubuh Hyukjae yang sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu…aku"gumam Kibum pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Ya, dia adalah roh Hyukjae, yang menunggunyaa, dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama. Dan Kibum, dengan rasa bersalahnya, menerima uluran tangan Hyukjae, dan mengikutinya. Pergi. Untuk selamanya.

-Plus end-

SOOOOOOOO!

Ini ff apa coba!? Pokoknya.. saengil chukae aja buat Bummie oppa, mian, dihari ultah oppa aku malah buat fanfic hurt ini. maafkan ponakanmu ini yang ahjusii~~~

FF yang sebelumnya kenapa coba? kq di buka not found terus? ada yang bisa bantu kagak?


End file.
